


Steebe!

by ohdrey89



Series: Avengers: Age Of Drabbletron [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaker Steve Rogers, Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Netflix and Chill, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Character, Sick Tony, Steve Rogers's Past, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unless Steve Rogers Has A Say In It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: Tony never gets sick, ever. This one occasion he did, and Steve loves the way Tony says his name.A stuffy nose makes a genius billionaire really adorable. Steve just can't stand it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me... believe it or not while I was brainstorming some explicit shit with my friends, but instead of thinking of more explicitly rated shit, I came up with this fluffy goop!! 
> 
> Go ahead and engorge on it my friends. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn’t create it, we’re not making money from it. But that’s not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

“Stebe!”

Steve Rogers sighed as he stirred the pot of chicken soup that came to a boil in front of him. It was his mother’s recipe, cured every ailment he had when he was young, asthmatic and sickly. And now it was going to be used to cure the ills of his viral, diseased-riddled boyfriend.

“Steeeeebe!!!”

The captain stood in the kitchen of Tony Stark’s floor of the Avengers tower, smiling fondly at the sound of his boyfriend’s stuffy voice calling to him. It was a rare thing for Tony Stark to actually be sick. But this time, he’d really done himself in. Exhausted by an almost thirty-six-hour stint in his lab, then after a long battle saving the world again, Tony’s suit broke down and he had a long trudge in the rain before he could flag down someone to help him make his way back into the city from where he ended up in upstate New York. 

‘Stebe’ had been ready to chew him out for it and wish he were dead instead of miserably wet as he was until he sneezed. Tony Stark never sneezed. Ever. Steve had never heard it. Now he knew why it was the cutest thing Steve had ever heard. Not only that but Tony’s nose twitched in the most adorable way. Then Steve watched him do it again, followed quickly by a sniffle. Oh no. If there was one thing, Steve Rogers from 1940’s Brooklyn was familiar with, it was colds. This bout with sniffles had cold written all over it.

It had taken him the better part of an hour to muscle Tony into getting out the drenched clothes he was wearing, stop tinkering with the suit to find out what part of his Ironman armor failed, and actually get him to shower and get into bed. By the time he had Tony into bed napping so that he could make chicken soup, the stuffy nose had a cough and the shivers of an oncoming fever to go along with it. And not that Tony would admit it, but Steve had seen the pinched expression in his eyes enough times to know that Tony probably had the beginnings of a headache.

It would also be a good time to mention that Tony also could get very cranky being sick, cranky and clingy. That much Steve knew, but also with the stuffy nose he couldn’t say Steve’s name probably to have his life. He was abandoned to cold speak, and ‘Stebe’ had to try his best right now… not to laugh at it.

“Steeeeeeeeeeebe p’ease comb back I don’ beel gud.” Tony’s voice was always this needy but rarely with such congestion. The captain tried not to coo as he carried the tray laden with soup, crackers, and several glasses of liquid. With steady careful steps, he finally made it into the sick room where his patient was not in least bit waiting patiently. Steve rushed to put the tray down and worked on getting Tony back into bed.

“Hey, hey, back into bed you!” Steve chastised and with a firm but gentle hand eased Tony’s legs back under the covers.

“I neeb do get back do bmy lab-uh!” Tony argued trying to shove against the infinitely more well-muscled boyfriend unsuccessfully. Steve was worried that Tony’s shove lacked his normal vivacity.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so. You need to lay back, relax and eat some of this Sarah Rogers’ Homemade Chicken Soup!” Steve encouraged brightly bringing the tray over to the other side of the bed to sit at a better angle, ready to spoon the soup into Tony’s mouth if he had to.

“Doe!” Tony argued with a huff crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Why? Don’t you want to get better?” Steve tried one of his charming smiles, offering the soup. Not even that went over well.

“Coz I’mb d’not d’sick!” Tony looked away and only looked back with one eye when he didn’t hear Steve try to encourage him more. That was because the gallant, patriotic Captain America’s shoulders were shaking with laughter he had been trying to suppress since before he walked in the bedroom.

“Steeeeeeebe!!!” Tony whine stuffily. That did it, Rogers threw his head back and let out a shocking and rarely seen guffaw! It was a big belly laugh that also had tears springing from the corners of his eyes. “Steebe!!” Tony shouted angrily at the old man.

“I’m sorry! Haha!!! I can’t stop!!!” Steve Rogers snickered, before taking some deep breaths. He took one look at his sick boyfriend, his nose adorably read and his cross expression and the guffaws started all over again. He looked to his boyfriend and realized he couldn’t get away with it any longer. “I’m sorry, it’s just— you’re so cute when you’re sick.” Steve sighed. The playing to Tony’s vanity did the trick and he slid the tray over Tony’s lap and spun so that he could get himself comfortable propped up next to his lover.

“Awrn’t you going do ebe, Steebe?” Tony wondered lifting the spoon in and out of the bowl several times.

“Nice try. I had lunch while you were napping. There are some pain killers there if your headache is really bad and some tea for your sore throat.” Steve pointedly ignored Tony's glare at the pills before him and smiled before going to his tech pad to pull up Netflix on the TV screen. With a swipe of a finger he put up one of Tony’s favorite shows.

“Da ID crowd?” Tony brightened looking at the screen.

“Yeah well if you’re sick you get choice of what we do.” Steve smiled. “Except getting out of this bed until your better.” The man reminded his boyfriend sagely.

“Okay, Steebe.” Tony sighed making headway through the frankly, delicious soup in front of him. “Steebe?” The man in question lifted his head from the reading he was doing on his tech pad.

“Yeah?” He smiled reaching out to pet up the back of his boyfriend’s head, not missing the way Tony’s skin prickled or how he preened under the physical contact.

“Danks for dis. Lub you.” Tony smiled taking another spoonful into his mouth with a smile. He guessed this is what people remembered from being sick when they were younger. He had Jarvis to see to his needs then, though he rarely ever got any sort of sick.

“You’re welcome, Tony.” Steve smiled kissing Tony’s temple before going back to his reading. “Love you too, babe.” The day passed rather serenely. When Tony wasn’t blowing his nose, he slept against Steve’s shoulder the IT Crowd long forgotten but still playing on the screen. Steve Rogers looked down fondly at Tony Stark blissful in his caretaking. Looking down at a picture of his mother he thanked her. She had taught him well.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sick speak! If there are any or enough complaints I'll edit this with the translations put in. 
> 
> It's 5 AM, what am I doing?! Whatever it is, I do it for you people!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
